mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderbolts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Wonderbolts Poster S1E01.png|The poster of the Wonderbolts. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts, standing proudly. Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash having a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master. Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Accepted as a new member. Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png|Up there in formation like a pro. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|Huh? What's she doing? The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Flyby close to the stands. Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts make an appearance.png|The Wonderbolts first debut. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png|Smoke trail... The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|...and a brilliant finish. The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png|And now to relax and judge the upcoming talent. The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|Uh oh! Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png|We'll save you! Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|...no we won't. Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Awesome save! Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Ai! The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|A Dream comes true. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Choked up with overwhelming euphoria. Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin' and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png|Off to spend the day with her idols. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash dreams about flying with the Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|The VIP section at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Spitfire and Soarin' talking. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Spitfire comments on Soarin's eating habits. Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Dash saves Soarin's pie. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Nice to see you again, Dash. Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Rainbow has a chance to hang out with the Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Unfortunately, the Canterlot Gala attendees have other plans. Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|So close to her idols, and yet so far away from actually being able to talk to them. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Exasperated from being unable to finish and not getting an answer. The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png|A good closeup. Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Kinda makes you wonder if the Wonderbolts ever get any off-time for themselves. Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash watches Spitfire talk. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Busy night, eh Spitfire? Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Another save by Dash. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Who gets snubbed by attention stealing ponies... again. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Just too busy to socialize with Dash. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Huh? Where'd she go? Season two Sweet and Elite MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|Wonderbolts at the Starting Line. Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|Finish: Fleetfoot places 1st. Fleetfoot wins S2E9.png|Soarin' comes in 3rd Place. Secret of my Excess Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|It's the Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png|The white one in the middle with blonde hair: I'm an ANGEL!!! Wonderbolts to the Rescue S2E10.PNG|Wonderbolts to the rescue. Wonderbolts Dive S2E10.PNG|Commencing attack. Shear Attack S2E10.PNG|Their only successful contribution. Attack Formation S2E10.PNG|Attack Formation of Awesomeness. Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png|''IT'S A TRAP!'' S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png|Got ya! Mission Failed S2E10.PNG|Awww... they look so cute huddled up like that! Wonderbolts Away S2E10.PNG|And here they look cute, too. Hurricane Fluttershy Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Spitfire arrives. Pegasi cheering S2E22.png|Alright, Ponyville! Let's do this! S2E22 Crazy anemometer.png|Spitfire admiring the anemometer. S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Woah. Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|Nice Job, Dash! S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png|Even though you didn't make a new record, you still showed a lot of guts. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Let's go home now. The day is successful S2E22.png|Back to Ponyville. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|Soarin's cutie mark is finally revealed. Season three Wonderbolt Academy The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png|Left, right, left, right! Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Pegasus doing a pull up S3E07.png Pegasus flying through rings S3E07.png Rainbow sees the pegasus flying past her S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Spitfire walking S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|She looks serious... Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|He seems scared. Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|Come again? Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you! ' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Gimme 500 laps! Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! ' S3E07.png Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Dizzitron front view S3 ep. 7.PNG A pony on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust standing proud S3 ep. 7.PNG Talking to RD S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG| Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust flying from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust landing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png The new trainer S3E7.png|The new trainer. Red team flag S3 ep. 7.PNG|"Red" Blue team flag S3 ep.7.PNG|"And blue" S3E07 teams say wahoo.png|I think Slabchunks is up to something here... Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png S3E07 Cloudchaser nervous pairing.png S3E07 Thunderlane directing.png S3E07 Rainbow Dash worried about dive.png S3E07 found the first flag.png|Spitfire is rubbish at health and safety! S3E7_Rainbow_Dash_wincing.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png|The Obstacle Course Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png|Too loud for Spitfire Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png|Not too loud for Spitfire anymore Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png|Mad Spitfire is mad Facing the obstacle course S3E7.PNG Second obstacle S3E7.PNG Weather being made from the machine S3E7.png The machines making clouds S3E7.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png The machines shooting clouds out for the test S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Lightning winking at Rainbow S3E07_-_Spitfire_Cutiemark.PNG Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud grin. S3E07_-_Standing_By.PNG S3E07_-_Begin_Test_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scramble.PNG S3E07_-_Lift_Off.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_1.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_3.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_4.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scorekeeping.PNG S3E07_-_YEAHHHHH.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_6.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_7.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_8.PNG S3E07_-_Got_an_Idea.PNG S3E07_-_What_You_Say.PNG Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Aww... S3E07_-_Entering_Office.PNG S3E07_-_Office_Interior.PNG S3E07_-_Contemplation.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Your_Point.PNG S3E07_-_Badge_Turn-in.PNG S3E07_-_I_Quit.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Surprised.PNG S3E07_-_Walk_Out.PNG S3E07_-_Cold_Realization.PNG Spitfire train-talking Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire Final Scene 1.png|...and as for you! Spitfire Final Scene 2.png|I demote you for carelessness! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! S3E07_-_Discharged.PNG S3E07_-_Promoted.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Lead_Pony.PNG Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Aces High Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Category:Character gallery pages